Intelligent Conversation
by Hysterical rock
Summary: As small ruses to get attention go wrong, and the world seems to tumble around you, you can only be thankful that you aren't alone. DeiSaku Alternate Universe.


**Intelligent Conversation**

_As we all like to show off sometimes_

Note; Another Akatsuki alternate universe for your reading pleasure. Real world situation, as is made pretty obvious in the first paragraph. Funny tidbit; It seems that I am generally the one to start these, whilst KK finishes. xD Enjoy.

* * *

"Crummley."

He ignored her (delightfully) confused and ever-so-curious expression as he reached past her to the bookshelf, fingers flicking lazily across worn bindings to the named book as they stood in the center of the university library, the shadowy halls otherwise silent in the before-opening-hours light. Skilfully concealing the cover as she tried unsuccessfully to sneak past his guard, he speedily flicked through the pages, focusing on looking, for all intents and purposes, completely absorbed.

Any minute now…

He suppressed a smirk as her impatience reached its peak.

"What are you looking at?" She asked sweetly, innocent façade betrayed only by her slight impatient jig as she hopped lightly from foot-to-foot.

He looked up, nonchalant.

"Hmm?"

He found it increasingly hard to keep his composure at her lightly frustrated expression, evidently failing as her eyes suddenly narrowed and she gave up the innocent act, and all but glared at him.

"What are you looking at?!"

He shrugged and turned slightly away.

"Nothing."

He fought the urge to grin like a maniac at the infuriated expression that crossed her face.

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't be smirking like that."

She swiped for the book, pink hair flicking his wrist as he raised the book higher in response, still reading- or pretending to, at least – it was hard to read when someone who tugging on your arm like that- and holding his breath for all that he was worth to in an attempt to stop himself from laughing and ruining the whole game. After a minute or two of continued struggle, Sakura growled and gave up, quickly changing tact, much to his amusement.

"Deidara," She purred, before-

She tackled him.

He barely had time to register the flurry of pink that was launching itself at him before it and he was sent careening into a bookshelf, said bookshelf dumping its contents, a collection of heavy hardbacks on nuclear physics, into a mangled pile on top of his sorry head. Cursing, he dragged an arm free and raised a hand to his head, cautiously poking, and wincing when he reached the newly forming, _pulsating_ lump that rose there (God damn stupid Einstein and his theory of relativity). After ascertaining the state of his injuries, he lowered his hand and glared at the giggling mass that lay on top of him, head rested comfortably on his chest.

"Let me see now?" The sweet act was back on, and his eyes narrowed as she twisted her head so that her chin rested on his chest, giggles subsiding into a happy hum that vibrated pleasantly against his collarbone as slim fingers slipped past his guard and perused through the ragged pile around his head lightly. Sighing dramatically, he raised an eyebrow as she brought out a book – conveniently not the one he had held- and dangled it in front of him, that adorable expression of triumph forgiving any and all injuries. She whisked it out from before him in a matter of seconds and almost threw it open, jade eyes lighting up, before-

Her brow furrowed and yet another book landed on his head.

"This is not the same book."

Flinching as the added trauma made his head throb, he batted at her side feebly with his free hand, nevertheless enjoying the feel of her warm weight against him as he squinted at her through strands of tousled blond hair.

"Never said it was," he grumbled, the piercing glare he got in return forcing a slightly hoarse chuckle out of him before a reluctant glance at the clock overhead warned him that the actual librarians would be arriving soon. Sighing once again for good measure, he braced himself with his trapped hand and sat up, catching the girl in his lap in a lazy, one-armed embrace.

"This," he told her tiredly, dragging his other hand and the now battered book it clung to free and resting it gently on her forehead, "is what you wanted."

There were a few seconds of silence as she snatched it out of his grasp and sat back, quickly flicking through the pages, Deidara taking the time to flex his half-crushed fingers and appreciate the way their new position had her practically straddling him, before the pink head rose and she stared at him intently, utter confusion clouding her features.

"_This_ is what you were looking at?" She asked slowly, stressing the first word as she glanced at first the book, which was the biography of an incredibly dull anthropologist, before returning her gaze to him. Her eyebrows came together harshly when he shook his head in the negative, and she sighed angrily, tossing the book carelessly to one side. "Then what, then?"

He cocked his head slightly and gazed back at her with that wide, half smile of his, single visible blue eye piercing into her own from beneath its frazzled fringe.

"You, dumbass."

…

"Oh."

_END._


End file.
